The Case of the Empty Bodies
by IdioticSurvivor123
Summary: A/N: May change title later. SuperWhoLock: The Winchester Brothers, Sherlock, John, the Doctor and Clara work together to solve a case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Personal Blog of Doctor John H. Watson**

**July 24, 2013**

The day started normal enough. Sherlock spent the morning groaning about the fact that he hadn't solved a case in weeks, and I, having lost another surgery job, was forced to sit and listen. After all, what are friends for?

I thought the day would go smoothly there on out; I had only planned on going to get some groceries, seeing as we were once again out of milk and any other edible substance in the flat, but apparently fate had other ideas, and the two men that walked into the flat lead by Mrs. Hudson were just the beginning of a very interesting case …

* * *

Two men stepped into the first floor flat of 221b Baker Street. They looked to be in their thirties, American, and had signs of sleep deprivation and slight alcohol abuse upon their features.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked, slightly upset that a client had interrupted his internal monologue.

"My name's Sam, Sam Winchester. My brother, Dean ... I emailed you the other day; we need some help," the taller of the two Americans said.

John looked up at the two men who were standing about in the middle of the living room, ignoring whatever he had been writing on his computer. The guests had the aura of men who had seen battle, and although John didn't have Sherlock's abilities, he would have guessed they were military men like he had once been.

Sherlock only nodded and stepped from his desk, holding a hand out to Sam. "Pleasure to meet you," he smiled slightly. "What exactly is it? You weren't all that thorough in your email."

"Uh, yeah," Sam mumbled, relaxing a bit but trying to put his words together. "It's kind of hard to explain without sounding crazy …"

"No matter how you put it, it very well might be," Sherlock interjected.

Dean chuckled silently. "Any weird cases lately?"

"Weird?" John asked. "Weird how?"

"As in unexplainable," Sam answered.

Sherlock laughed as he got comfortable in one of the desk chairs, crossing his legs and folding his hands. "Unexplainable?" he asked, but didn't wait for any sort of reply from the brothers. "The only case I've been working on is a simple - well, intriguing - murder case."

Sam smirked, pulling out a small notebook from his pocket. "Body turned up in the middle of the city of a person who had been missing for a while … that case?"

Sherlock eyed him, before nodding. "That's it; how'd you know?"

"I've been following your cases," Sam answered, receiving a look from his older brother at the small hint of excitement behind his voice. He sighed, "We ran into a very similar case last week in Texas. A friend of ours said you'd be able to help us and vice versa."

"A friend? What person thinks I'll help a pair of want-to-be serial killers who, by the grease stains on your clothes, and the smell of leather, sit in a car eight hours a day?" Sherlock asked, eyeing the brothers each before turning his attention back to Sam with a slight smirk.

"Sherlock," John groaned, but made no other attempt to stop his friend from 'showing off'.

Sherlock stood from the chair. "Sam and Dean Winchester … read a small article a couple years ago about the two of you. Story from the Federal Government about how the two of you died …" He chuckled, stepping up to Sam. "The two of you are very dangerous men, and you think one perplexingly different murder case I'm working will make me want to help you? Why?"

Dean stepped around Sam, coy smirk lighting his face. "Because the Doctor said you'd want to hear what we have to say."

Sherlock stepped back as Dean's words registered with him. He glanced down at John, before turning back to the brothers, who looked somewhat happy that they had stumped the infamous Sherlock Holmes. "A mad man in a box … says a lot," he mumbled.

"You said the case was perplexing?" Sam asked.

Sherlock didn't answer, just turned back to the desk before stepping to the window. John sighed and spoke up, "Uh, the case … originally thought it was a heart attack," he trailed off. "There's practically no evidence. He's been trying to figure it out all week."

Sam nodded, stepping closer to the desk, "Did you check out the crime scene?"

John nodded, and then was hit with an idea of changing the subject to something else he wanted cleared up. "This 'Doctor' bloke, who is he?"

"No idea," Dean answered, over his shoulder as the skull and other knick knacks on the mantelpiece caught his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

"Press the button!" The Doctor called from below the main console, holding a piece of the machinery in place.

"Which one?!" Clara called back, looking around her at the numerous amounts of buttons and levers in front of her.

"The big one," The Doctor answered, simply.

Clara poked her head over the railing and looked down at The Doctor. "There are many buttons; you'll have to be a bit more specific."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead, and sliding his sonic screwdriver into the back pocket of his trousers. He started back up towards the console, holding the bit of machinery he had held in place, sure that it had to go back on somehow, and looking totally interested in what that one piece did. "That one," he said simply as he walked past the console, keeping his gaze on the bit of metal in his hands.

Clara raised an eyebrow as she paused in her tracks, glancing to her right at a button nestled between two levers. She pushed it and watched as The Doctor walked back around to her, "What's that?"

He smirked, stuffing the small bit of machinery into his pocket. "Nothing; easy fix, won't take a tick," he smirked. "Now, where do you want to go?"

"I thought you said you had a friend you had to see," she started, turning to follow him as he started back around the console.

He smirked, removing the goggles from his forehead and tossing them aside. "When'd I say that?"

"Yesterday?" Clara chuckled. "You said there were a couple of friends who needed some help with a case?"

He pulled his overcoat off one of the railings and shrugged it onto his shoulders, stepping around Clara to pull a lever. He chuckled to himself as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his trouser pocket and replaced it in his breast pocket. "London, 2013 … Baker Street to be precise," he smiled, hitting one last lever as he spun on his heel to face the doors.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Sam and Dean had shown up at the flat, and having put aside any differences between themselves and Sherlock, had sat down to talk about the cases they had investigated; one in London, the other in Texas.

Sherlock hadn't said much in that time, only a couple of statements to correct one of the others. Mostly, he had paced the width of the room, hands pressed together in thought or stuffed in his trouser pockets. "You said you had something similar?" he asked after a while, still pacing, palms pressed together and tapping the tips of his fingers on his bottom lip in thought.

Dean sighed, leaning back in his chair, and tossing the small pile of notes he had been reviewing on the desk in front of him. "What was that?"

Sherlock stopped in his tracks and faced the fireplace, where he had taken the time to tape up papers and pictures onto the mirror above the mantel. "Can't be a serial killer; two completely different countries within only a matter of a couple of days ..."

"Could be a cult," Sam said matter-of-factly, but on a slight mumble, as he flipped through his own notes.

Sherlock shook his head, eyes focusing in on the different pieces of information in front of him. "The Doctor …" he murmured, mostly to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear.

John raised an eyebrow, turning away from the newspaper clippings Sam and Dean had collected from their own investigation. "What?"

"The Doctor," Sherlock repeated. "What would he have to do with this?"

"So you've met him?" Sam asked.

"Worked with him on a small case a couple of years back," the detective answered, turning to face Sam. "Odd fellow, but he's smart, I'll give him that."

"So, what did he mean when he told us to come here?" Sam asked. "We hardly spoke to him. One minute he was there, the next he'd run off."

Sherlock smirked, nodding his head in agreement. "I suppose he thought we'd be able to combine our work, but without knowing what he was thinking in that mad brain of his, I'm not sure we can get anywhere."

Dean nodded, smirking slightly and looking down at the desk. "Well, great. A lead that's not a lead."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Sherlock smirked.

Dean looked up at him with a bit of an exasperated sigh. "Got something you'd like to share with the class?"

Sherlock's response was interrupted by the slight knock on the door, and the four men turned to see Mrs. Hudson standing in the doorway, a smile lighting her face. "I'm sorry," she started, "This young man's been ringing the bell, haven't you heard?"

John smirked, "Sherlock broke it, again. Who is it?"

A tall, lanky man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie stepped into the room, rubbing his hands together with a smirk lighting his face. "Well, then," he smiled. "Good to see you."

"The Doctor, I assume?" John asked, being the only one who hadn't met the man before.

"Hello," The Doctor smiled, dropping his hands to his sides.


	3. AnnouncementAuthor's Note

**Author's Note:**

So back in July I lost internet on my laptop because the air-card was deactivated, so i was like 'sure, i can live with this. I've got an iPhone and internet on that, i'll just use my laptop for writing and all that'

But guess what? now I can't really do anything with the hunk of junk I call my laptop. Something's wrong with the power cord or power button and i can't turn it on, although i know it's charging the battery 'cause it's warm, so …

Apologies to those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter, it may be a while before it's updated, just bear with me! I'm trying to work around this new predicament.

Also, because I can't type anything up now, I've been reviewing the previous chapters and may update them also.

**I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can!**

*~*I appreciate patience and whatever feedback you may have :)*~*


End file.
